


Fire and Ice

by gayratthot



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nostalgia, this is just upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratthot/pseuds/gayratthot
Summary: So I had the really wack idea of what if Peter reminds Juno of Ben,,, and so here we are- this is super short and angsty (sorry) but I like the concept and thought it'd be fun to explore the idea a tad more
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fire and Ice

When you think of fire and ice you probably think of opposites, two different beings coexisting with one another. That is what came to mind when most people thought of Juno Steel and Peter Ransom. One was feisty and said what was on his mind regardless of consequence, while the other was calm and collected, mindful of his actions and words. They say opposites attract, but that doesn't mean they’re flawless. 

“You know Juno, if you weren’t so impulsive that mission would have gone oh so much smoother.” Peter argued whilst hastily taking off his jewelry. Juno sat on the nearby bed, removing a pair of shoes much too tight for his feet.  
“Well excuse me Ransom, if you weren’t so focused on every little detail of the plan, I wouldn’t have had to be so impulsive!” Juno was being louder than Peter, which in all fairness was normal, but it made arguing all the more difficult.  
“Juno lower your voice! It is the middle of the night, the rest of the crew are asleep by now!” Peter said in a hushed shout, but his words didn’t seem to get through.  
“You know what, no. I won’t!” Juno retaliated.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I always listen to every little thing you say whether I agree or not! Your stupid little detailed plans on heighsts, your nitpicky way of going through life!” Juno was angry now, something clearly hit a nerve but Peter couldn’t for the life of him figure out what. “Usually i’m the stubborn one, but as soon as you’re in control oh boy! You rely so much on reason when some things just can’t be answered!” Juno waved his arms around frantically while trying to prove his point. “If you had just let me take them down in the beginning this whole thing-” Peter cut him off.  
“Juno just listen-”  
“No! Goddammit Ben just shut up!” Juno yelled almost at full volume, balling his fists and breathing heavily. It took him a moment to process the words that had escaped his mouth, but once he did, the look of terror that spread across his face was unlike something Peter had ever seen before. Junos breath escaped him and he looked as though he wanted to speak, but nothing would come out. He was shaking ever so slightly, but it was enough to send Peter into a frantic panic. He hurried over to where Juno now stood, gently placing his hands on the man's shoulders. Juno lifted his head ever so slightly, his one eye never meeting Peters. He sighed,  
“Juno, it’s alright. Go get changed, we’ll talk about it after.” Peter tried to hush Junos' worries, but his own concerns shined through his voice. Juno gently nodded and lifted a pile of clothes already laid out beforehand by Buddy and made his way to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Peter let his own anxieties take over for just a moment. He took many deep breaths, sitting down on the edge of the bed, mind swimming with thoughts and worries. The one to always come back was what had he done?   
Before he knew it, Juno was back, loose sweater and pants hanging down from his limbs, eye red and hair messy. Peter quickly composed himself, getting up to lead Juno back over to the bed so they could talk. Juno took a deep breath,  
“Listen Nureyev, I'm sorry.” He stared at the floor.  
“Oh Dear, don’t apologize. I was the one who started this argument after all.” Peter's hand rested atop Junos.  
“Yeah but I shouldn’t have gotten so angry over something so small, it’s just…” Juno trailed off, not knowing if he wanted to say what was really on his mind. There was a moment of silence.  
“The anticipation is killing me you know.” They both let out a weak chuckle, afraid that if they didn’t, tears would come out instead.  
“It’s just, you remind me of him.” Juno was finally able to spit out in less than confident words.  
“You mean, Ben? Your brother?” Peter questioned. Juno had rarely talked about his brother, but when he did it was never on his terms. Peter knew quite little about Benzentain, only that Juno cared very deeply about him, and that he died years ago. Juno shook his head yes in response. “Well, care to tell me more so I know if I should take that as a compliment or not?” Peter was careful not to pry too hard. Juno sighed.  
“He was like you in a lot of ways. Confident and hardheaded, brave but yet so caring. When he had his eyes set on something he wouldn’t look away. Evidently, that’s what ended up getting him killed.” Juno morbidly joked to himself. “Maybe that’s why I could never really forget you.” Juno added on unexpectedly.  
“Oh?” Peter said in a slightly mocking tone, gaining a chuckle from Juno.  
“When I left that night, I never stopped thinking about you. Maybe because you reminded me so much of him, even back then.” Juno smiled up at Peter, his eye meeting his for the first time that night.   
“Well,” Peter began. “I can’t say you're the only one.” Juno raised an eyebrow at him. “There was always something about you, something I could never really place. A feeling of nostalgia maybe.” Peter waved his hand around his head. Juno snorted at the man's seemingly nonsensical words and his hand twisted underneath Peters, grabbing it and locking his fingers.  
“Well then, if we’re gonna say weird shit, at least we’re doing it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short and agro- i feel like it fits the tone tho


End file.
